A New Start
by Doggonefunny7
Summary: C.J. runs into an old friend of his that he hasn't seen in 7 years. Having no home to go to, C.J. invites Scarlett to come live with him...having forgotten their horrible past.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I've always wanted to write Fan Fictions, and 8 Simple Rules is a really neat show. I was thinking of starting a Fan Fict. on C.J. The Prolouge is a flash back to how bad he used to be... the Continuing Chapters will be about Scarlett(c) to Me, and of course the Hennessy family and our very own C.J. Barnes.

**None of the Characters belong to me except for Scarlett-Dawn Rascle. SHE IS MINE! NO TAKEY! o.e;**

PROLOUGE: A Rude Awakening...

"Please! Stop C.J!" I shouted, trying to be heard over the loud music of the club.

C.J had managed to sneak me, and a couple of our friends into a raging night club called, _The Howling Coyote Night Club._ It sounded like a wonderful idea at first, and of course I couldn't disagree to his requesting the Club to hang out at. His eyes... his deep... olive green eyes. I sighed as C.J continued to dance, smoke whirling in a ring above his head as he took a puff from the joint he was given just moment before.

"C.J!" I shouted again, pushing his hand down to take the joint from his mouth.

"Aw, c'mon, Baby!" he laughed, tossing his light blonde hair back.

It reached his shoulders, as did most of the guys I hung around with. I was known as one of the guys, but C.J was different around me. I really thought he liked me... At least, that's what I keep telling myself. The boy I had known as a sweet, innocent child actor, was now hanging out with a bad crowd. Needless to say, I was part of that crowd... But never got involved with any of the things the boys did. Placing the joint back in his mouth, he lipped it to the side and laughed again softly, pulling me close to him. I gasped, staring up at him with both fear and love. He reeked of alcohol and marijuana, and I held my breath as he put his face close to mine. He grinned, showing off clean, straight white teeth. I sighed.

"C.J, please. Can we go?" I asked, pulling my head back a little as he pushed in closer.

"You wanna go!" C.J chuckled, his breath so strong of that vile smell that I nearly wretched.

"Yes, C.J, please?" I closed my eyes tight as he pushed my hair back, tossing his joint aside, and tenderly kissed my neck, sucking a little, then genlty kissing it again.

Oh, yes, it would leave a mark.

"C.J..." I growled, but I didn't want him to stop.

Placing his hands on my hips, he grinned again, beautiful bleached blonde hair falling into his face.

"C'mon, Scarlett, Baby! Live a little!" he roared, rubbing his hands along my hips and over my sides.

I loved him... But I couldn't handle this anymore. I raised my hand.

"Wretch!" I barked.

There was a distant sound of skin-on-skin contact, and I saw C.J stumble back with a stunned look on his face... along with a red hand mark on his left cheek. He stared at me coldly, then raised his hand as well. I cringed, but he only point his finger at me accusingly.

"Wha-How. How dare you!" he snarled, his eyes sizing me up.

His... beautiful... Olive green eyes. No longer beautiful, I thought. They were fully dialated of course because of the drugs, but there was a far away hatred that scared me.

"How dare I?" I asked, still shouting because of the music, but not so loud as most of the club had stopped dancing and partying to gather around us.

"Y-y-yeah!" C.J stuttered, wobbling in place.

His appearance was pathetic. I had never seen him in a worse condition.

"Uhh! Your horrible!" I screeched, feeling my face heat up with anger.

I whipped around, not caring that my dark black hair was sticking to my glossed lips.

Heading for the exit, I caught movement from the corner of my eye, but didn't take any heed. Throwing open the door, I felt someone grab my wrist, and I was whirled around into C.J, thumping into his chest with the amount of force with an _oomph._

"What! What do you want, C.J?" I shouted, feeling my eyes fill with tears. In the light of the street lamp, I got a good look at him.

His usually wonderful blonde hair was matted and messy, drenched by the sweat and heat of the dance club. The pupils of his eyes were fully dialated, an abyss black in the already black night. His unshaven chin and sides of face were dirty, and a faint red mark was still left on his cheek where I had hit him.

"I want to know what the hell is wrong with you." he sneered, hanging onto my wrist still and squeezing.

"Your hurting me!" I screamed, trying to punch him with my free hand.

"Answer me then!"

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get away and a few feet away, I turned around to see he if he was following me. All I saw, was him clutching his stomach, and crumpling to the ground in a heap.

**On to the Next Chapter: **Remeber people... this is C.J, BEFORE he moved into the Hennesy home. The First Chapter, will be the present time, when C.J. is living with Cate and her family, and Scarlett runs into him at a Bar and Grill... Eep! I better not say any more. o.e; I'll spoil the next Chapter. - Just gotta wait until Monday! Chapter's will be updated every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.


	2. Chapter One: You havn't changed a bit

**Author's Note: Sorry I havn't updated in forever. o.o; Our internet was being a bitch and decided not to work. So, now it's kinda alright, I'm able to upload stuff now. Anyways, here's the next two chapters. Because our internet is being bitchy, it may not be updated every Mon/Wed/Fri. But, I will try my hardest! Promise! 3 Thanks to you readers who waited so patiently.**

**NONE OF THE CHARS HERE ARE MINE! EXCEPT SCARLETT-DAWN RASCLE! Mine. o.e; No stealing puhleeze. **

CHAPTER 1: You Havn't Changed A Bit.

The music blared in my ears as I entered the night club. So many memories flooded my mind. The night it changed for C.J. and I. I sighed some, then continued to the bar. Reaching the counter, I sat myself down at one of the stools and stared out at all the dancers. It was a fast hip-hop song. Nothing unusual. I watched the couples dancing, and saw one young couple in particular dancing quite close, and quite sexually. I won't lie. I do that. But to watch it, I mean, really watch it, it kind of frightened me. Sighing lightly, I shook my head then heard the ol' familiar voice of the Bartender Bill.

"Scarlett-Dawn. Lookin' good honey. The usual sweet-heart?" he asked, smiling lightly at me.

"Yes, please Bill. And get your money ready for another cab." I winked. "Tonight's my night."

"So soon, darling?" he grinned. "Why it seems just yesterday that I was fishing money outta my jeans to pay for a cab home. I don't have alot of that money, honey." he tilt his head, leaning his elboes on the counter to lean in close to me. "How 'bout I drive you home, huh?"

"Why, Mr. Sparrow! I don't think I'll ever have enough Rum for that kinda talk from you." I laughed, poking his nose playfully. "Now, just the drink, please."

"Oh, Mrs. Swann, you'd be so fast as to judge me, now wouldn't you?" he laughed himself, then minutes later passed me my drink.

I smiled at him, then turned around as he served the others. Sipping my drink, I saw that one young dirty couple begin arguing, then the girl slapped him and stomped away. Not out the door like I had, but just away. The guy glared at her, then waltzed out with his friends. So much like C.J. and I. I felt my throat tighten and I choked back a sob. Gods, how I missed him.

"Bridget! BRIDGET!" I heard someone shout at the blonde girl who had stomped off. I thought it was her guy friend wanting revenge.

I tensed, ready to attack him if need be. I didn't know the girl, but I would defend her. I've done it before, I can do it again. The blonde came my way, then sat beside me, her eyes red, tears streaming her face, and her mascara running. I sighed lightly, then sipped my drink again. She was so young. Way to young to be in this bar. But then again, I couldn't lie with that one either. I was just her age when I had first come to this bar.

"Bridget." I heard the voice again, and the blonde girl, obviously Bridget, whipped around with a glare. She then saw who it was and crumpled down sobbing in his arms.

The voice was familiar. Very familiar. I side-glanced at them both, then the boy who was holding her pulled her back and told her to go wait for him in the car. The blonde squeaked something that sounded like, 'okay', then left to the parking lot. He sat down beside me on the stool, and pushed his own blonde hair back from his face. We were completely opposite from each other. He was well-dressed (sort of), had blonde hair, and seemed to be in control of things - while I was dressed in Punk clothing, from black/pink B.U.M. flat soled shoes, to the gothic black heavy make-up and long hair. Wrist bands and bracelets adorned my wrists, and they clanked together as I looked at my watch. 2:00AM. Wow, it's late. I sighed some, leaning back more, then glancing over to the boy again. He noticed me and sighed as well.

"Kids, huh?" he mumbled. God, his voice sounded so familiar. Who did he sound like?

"Yeah. I remember sneaking in here when I was her age." I replied, grinning like mad.

"You too? I remember sneaking my friends in here at her age. Best times of my life really, until the last time I came here."

"Oh?" I asked, getting somewhat suspicious. "What happened?"

"Oh, it was a long time ago. Maybe, seven years. I was about Bridget's age. Anyways, my best friend took off, and I never saw 'er again."

Her? Took off..? This sounds, so familiar, it's scary.

"Anyways, I'm only here because of Bridget."

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Girlfriend?" he laughed. That laugh! It couldn't be... could it?

"Hardly. That's my cousin. She thought she could get away with coming here." he finally turned to me, and I got a good look at his face.

Those.. beautiful... blue eyes.

"I'm C.J. by the way. How 'bout you?"

I was speechless. All I did was stare at him.

"C-c. C.J.?"

"That's my name. Gosh, your smart!" he rolled his eyes.

"You.. come here often?" I asked, tryng to see of he has changed at all. He looked different.. but was he the same ol' C.J. I ran from that one night? The same C.J. I was petrified of for a long time? The same C.J., who scared the living shit out of me so I couldn't sleep for weeks?

His voice became flirtatious and he leaned towards me some.

"I come here every chance I get, just to see if I can find a pretty young thing like you." he cooed.

"You havn't changed a bit, have you?" I snarled, standing up quickly.

"Who-wha? What?" he asked, confused.

I stared at him coldly, shaking my head. Didn't he remember me?

"This boy bugging you, Scarlett-Dawn?" Bill asked, leaning toward him with a stone cold gaze.

"Sc-Scarlett? Scarlett... Rascle?" he stood quickly, not sure if he was to hug me or not.

Instead, he pushed the hair from his face and stared blankly at me.

"No, Bill."

"Need a ride?"

"No, Bill. I'm going home. Now."

I whipped around, setting my drink down on the counter. C.J.! Of course he hadn't changed! Why would I think that!

"My, little Rascle?" he grabbed my arm and turned me around, hugging me close to his chest.

"Oh, my little Rascle! I missed you so much!"

I couldn't breathe or move much with the tight bear hug he was giving me, but I could sure hear and feel everything.

C.J. was sobbing.

**On to the next Chapter: Hokay. I'm sorry it took so long. Here's the second chapter, the third will be posted shortly.**


	3. Chapter Two: Sorry doesn't cut it

**Author's Note:** OKAY I'M SORRY!!!! I really mean it. Omfg. Okay. I'm back. Honest to God, I'm back for good now everyone 3

CHAPTER 2: Sorry doesn't cut it...

"C.J... C.J.!" I finally managed to get my arms loose, and I smacked him in the chest a few times with balled fists.

C.J. let go immediately. Something, he would never do. Usually, he'd hold on even tighter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sorry, Rascle." C.J. stepped back a pace, and he smiled at me.

Oh, such a handsome, sexy smile.

I brushed my sleeves down on my arms, and stared up at him; some with hurt... some with, yes, happiness.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, C.J." I spat, finally getting a grip of my memories of him.

"Rascle... Rascle, please...-"

"My name is Scarlett!" I growled, pushing past him quickly to get to the exit.

I didn't know why I was so angry now. Forgive and forget, right? No, I couldn't forget that night so long ago. That night at the bar... I shivered.

"I'm sorry. Scarlett, please. Stop!" he grabbed my wrist, and my heart thumped wildly in my chest, like a caged animal trying to escape.

I turned to him.

I punched him.

Running from the bar, the only thought in my mind at that moment was. 'Shit. I forgot my coat.'

"Dammit, C.J. Now look what you made me do." I sighed, talking to myself.

I had to have looked drunk, or at least insane as I walked through the parking lot muttering to myself. Finally reaching the city park (which, incidentally was across the street from the tucked away bar), I sat down on a bench, and leaned my head back with a grunt. What was I to do now? C.J. would no doubt follow me out here. To do what though? Hurt me? I had punched him...

"Dammit." I groaned, leaning forward to lean my flushed face in my hands.

I must have been to flooded with my memories to have heard someone approaching, but suddenly I did feel a hand on my shoulder. I quickly sat up to see C.J., his cheeks red with drying tears, and a cut on his bottom lip, blood oozing from it. Had I punched him that hard? I went to stand, to run, to fight, anything; when I was gently sat back down again by C.J.'s hands on my waist. He sat beside me, and for a long while, we were silent. I sighed, and then that's when he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Rascle-" I glared at him.

"Scarlett. Please. I'm sorry, for.. whatever I did wrong. But I only wanted a hug. I missed you so much.. Didn't you miss me?"

Yes.

"No." I lied, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well... I really missed you." he insisted, then turned more to me. I backed up some, but was stopped by his hand on my knee. It was a gentle touch though... not powerful, or a feeling of superiority.

"I doubt you missed me, as much as you only missed my body." I snapped, staring at him cooly. I would never forget that night.

"What do you... Scarlett? What do you mean?"

I grew frustrated, and my jaw dropped in some shock at his words. How could _he_ forget? Out of the both of us, I'd have thought _he_ would have remembered the most!

"You mean, you can just forget it just like that? Hmm? Push away the fact that you raped me!?"

"I did what!?" he screeched, staring at me with his eyes bulging.

"You heard me." I muttered,

"What?"

"You heard me!!" I screamed at him, then went to stand. Again I was pushed down.

"No, no. Scarlett, I would never-"

"That night, at the bar." I blabbed. It just kind of, slipped out like a deadly toxin.

"We were dancing... It was six, no. Seven years ago, you said. And drugs had been smuggled in, remember? You took a joint, and pretty much hogged it."

He smirked, but I could tell it was full of confusion and hurt.

"I don't do that anymore, honest-"

I cut him off. "You drank too much, and tried to do... whatever with me on the dance floor. I don't know quite what." I rolled my eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I continued to refresh his memory.

"We fought, and I slapped you. You chased after me and I balled you, remember?" I sneered, glancing quickly at his crotch as he winced and placed his hand over to protect. He remembered alright.

"That night, you wanted revenge. You came to my window, and I decided to let you in, because you were apologizing. 'I'm sorry, Rascle. I'm sorry. I never meant it!'" I screamed at him, then caught my breath, and calmed more to continue.

"That was when you set your plan to action, hmm? You threw me onto my bed, ripped off my clothes; No, you didn't care that my parents could have woken up or anything, no. You just kept ripping, and throwing me around, finally getting your clothes off too...-"

"Alright, stop! Scarlett! Stop." he bowed his head, turned away from me, and choked back silent sobs.

At least he was seemingly compassionate for what he did wrong.

He continued to cry, and I leaned forward some. He turned to me then, lips quivering, and he looked like he wanted to hug me.

"Scarlett... If there's..." he avoided eye contact with me at first, then he locked his gaze with mine in a sincere moment.

"I would take back everything I did wrong to you if I could. I was high; drunk. I didn't want to do it... Honest. If there's anything, that I can do for you... Anything...-" he bowed his head again, and I couldn't help myself.

I leaned forward and hugged him. He pressed his face against my breasts and cried again, his body shaking with each heart wrenching sob. It was sad really; to see someone you love so much to break down. At that moment, I pulled his chin up so he could look me in the face, and I nodded.

"Actually, you can do something for me." I sighed, kissing his forehead softly.

I couldn't help it. He was so handsome. He was my best friend since kindergarten. My first crush.. and let me say, my only love since I can remember. I forgave him.

"I'm listening." he sniffed, straightening up some. He put on a harder, more serious face.

"I need somewhere to live for a while until I can get back on my feet again. Can I stay with you?"

A soft smile graced his lips, and he nodded quickly.

"Oh, yes. You'll love it where I'm living."

I tilted my head some at his sudden happiness. He had changed.. I was wrong. He's much better now. He's even letting me stay in his own home.

**End Note:** Hmm. I just noticed that life doesn't really swing that way. XD Scarlett would kick his ass and then leave again.. Not take him back. Right?


	4. Chapter Three: The Hennesy Home

**Author's Note:** A bit of a short Chapter. But, yeah. Whatever. I don't own the characters 'cept Scarlett... blehblehbleh... 3

CHAPTER 3: The Hennesy Home.

C.J. was even nice enough to open the passenger door for me when we reached his car. Our past didn't even seem to bother us anymore as we talked and laughed all the way to this beautiful modern looking house. The blonde girl was fast asleep in the back seat of the car, so C.J. carried her in when I unlocked the back door, which lead right to the small kitchen.

"I'll put Bridget to sleep, and I'll be right down." he smiled, struggling with the blonde up the stairs.

I giggled and went into the living room, sitting down on a soft and very comfortable couch. I smiled lightly, looking around the room and as much as the house as I could see from were I sat. It was roomy. Very comfortable and bright. I glanced at a digital clock on a computer desk not far from the livingroom.

3:48am.

I yawned and leaned against the arm of the couch. I had suddenly grown very tired. I closed my eyes, but snapped them open quickly when C.J. plopped onto the couch beside me.

"Now, with all the excitement from tonight," he said, and I knew he reffered to our past being brought up.

"I think it's best you sleep on the couch... I'll be downstairs, in the basement if you need anything."

I nodded, and he nodded in agreement. We smiled at each other, and he leaned foreward to give me a quick peck on the lips. It wasn't forced, or powerful; just soft, and gentle. I closed my eyes and smiled. C.J. left a blanket and pillow for me, then winked at me as he went downstairs.

"G'night C.J." I mumbled. "G'night..."

I felt hot breath on my face, and my eyes snapped open quickly. Looking up, I saw a younger boy, perhaps, fourteen, or fifteen, just staring at me. I screamed, which made him jump back and scream as well. His hair was dark, almost blackish, and his features were very handsome. I realized if I were much younger, he'd be the kind of guy I'd chase after. I smiled, then glanced at the clock. 9:24am.

"What the hell is going on down here?" I heard a confused, womans voice travelling from the stairs. I sat up quickly, and pushed myself as far into the couch as possible.

"Mom! What was that-" the blonde girl stared at me as she raced down the stairs, then gasped. Bridget, was it?

A red haired girl followed behind the blonde, and I then realized it was not C.J.'s own home. It was probably a family member's home.

"What's all the racket for?" I heard a deep man's voice, and an elderly man with a cane came from the basement, where C.J. was supposedly sleeping.

They all gathered around me, and just... stared. I felt like an animal in an exhibit; being watched, fearful.

Finally heavy foot steps came from the stairs leading to the basement, and C.J. came up, his hair deshevlled, and only dressed in some pretty tight boxers, which did no justice for his morning... well, you know.

I chuckled, and fell silent quickly as the older man began to talk roughly.

"C.J.. What the hell?"

"Oh, morning Gampy. Aunt Kate, Bridge... Care bear. Rory." he nodded at them all, then noticed me on the couch. "Scarlett." he smiled and came to sit beside me on the couch.

I looked at them all, and caught the younger boy, Rory, as he was called, staring at me and smiling wildly. I giggled and he blushed... I was flattered, alright?

"C.J., who is this?" The one, "Aunt Kate" as she was apparently addressed... Wait. Aunt Kate? Care bear... Carey? Dammit, of course! Bridget, I should have known!

"Hennesy." I mumbled, and Rory stepped abit closer, smiling widely.

"You know our last name? Your, like, magic, or something? Psycic?" C.J. pushed him away and Rory fell onto a chair adjacent to the couch.

"Your, Kate." I said, smiling at her.

"Why, well. Yes.. But...-"

"It's me, Aunt Kate. Scarlett! Scarlett-Dawn Rascle."

"Rascle?" Carey piped up, finally smiling some. "I only just remember you!" she said, and suddenly Bridget and Carey were squealing and hugging me.

I laughed, but didn't ready myself as Rory suddenly hugged me as well, throwing his face into my breasts. I thought it was just a short hug, but when Rory was getting his face _too_ comfortable in my bosom, I pushed him back and smirked. He was really cute; but that wasn't for me.

"Oh, Scarlett. It's so good to see you again, honey." Kate smiled, leaning down to give me a quick loving hug.

"It's been to long Aunt Kate. It really has." I smiled, then caught the grandfather staring at me with a confused look plastered to his face.

C.J. grinned, and pushed at the old man's cane.

"Oh, Gampy. You don't know Scarlett. She's been my best friend since Kindergarten."

"Damn, C.J. I remember Scarlett. I just can't believe how much you've grown, honey." he said to me, smiling finally.

"No, Gramps. You're too old to remember her." he smirked, and "Gramps" as _I_ had always called him, lifted his cane to threaten C.J. with.

"I'm still young enough to beat you upside the head with this cane."

"Dad." Kate sighed.

"What? He started it."

I laughed, which seemingly broke the ice further, and Kate and the rest finally sat down.

"So, what brings you here?" Bridget asked.

"Well, I ran into C.J. last night, and after we talked for a while, I asked if I could live with him for a while. Needless to say, he never mentioned to me that he was living here with you... and I guess he never mentioned to you guys either that I would be staying.

"You... What? You're staying here for a while? Really?" Carey smiled, and squeaked again, Bridget smiling so widely I thought her face would crack.

"So I've been told." I smirked, then Kate sighed lightly and smiled as well.

"Well, even if it is so sudden, I suppose you can stay with us for a while."  
"Oh, it'd only be until I can get on my feet again. I got a job already; I start on Monday." I smiled.

"Oh, what job?" Rory asked. Probably so he could come see me all the time.

"Uhm. You wouldn't be allowed there, buddy." I grinned, and chuckled softly. I couldn't tell them I would be a stripper.

"Bar?" Gramps asked.

"Yes, Gramps."

Aunt Kate, Gramps, and Carey nodded... the rest seemed oblivious to what I would be at the bar.

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have any extra bedrooms, so...-"

"Oh, that's alright Aunt Kate." I smiled, patting the cushion on the other side of C.J.

"This couch is really comfortable."

Aunt Kate smirked and nodded.

"I know, that's why Rory is going to sleep down here, and you in his bedroom."

"What!?" Rory protested, then looked at me with both lust and anger.

"No, no, Aunt Kate, really...-"

"No, you can stay up there. Rory, go show her to your room."

"Yes, Mom." he sighed and tossed his head towards the stairs, motioning for me to follow.

"I'll come too!" C.J. blurtted, standing quickly, but Aunt Kate stopped him.

"No, C.J. We need to talk." she smiled at me, then looked sternly at C.J.

Goofy guy.

**End Note:** Hehe. Gramps. 3


	5. Chapter Four: Pervert

**Author's Note:** Again with the characters not being of my own. v.v;; 'Cept Scarlett. 3

CHAPTER 4: You pervert...

I followed Rory up the stairs and smiled as we reached his room.

"I'm sorry for taking your room, Rory. I'd have been happy on the couch."

Rory rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"You're such a sweet-heart." I cooed, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rory turned his head so my lips would touch his.

"Rory. You pervert." I giggled, my eyes opening more widely.

His kiss wasn't at all bad.

"Ah, what can I do?" he smirked, then closed the door behind him.

"Rory, arn't you going downstairs to help your Mom with, like, lunch or breakfast, or something?" I couldn't talk anymore, seeing as his lips were pressed firmly against mine.

I felt his hands rubbing up and down my waist, my chest, and then my breasts. I stopped it there. He really was good at romance though.

"Rory." I said softly, but sternly enough for him to back up a step.

"Sorry, Rascle. Old habits, and all that." he chuckled, then winked at me as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

It was true. When I was asked to babysit him maybe... two years ago, he had come to me one night and asked about how to come around kissing a girl. Well. I showed him. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs; quick ones. I thought maybe it was one of the girls coming up to see me. It was Bridget, followed closely by Carey.

"We decided," Bridget said as she threw open the bedroom door. "That you can have some of our old clothes!"

"Since you'll be here for a while, you'll need more clothing. Right?" Carey said with excitement.

I smiled at them and nodded. "Sure girls. Sounds great! Just... gather up what one's you don't want, and I'll try them on after dinner."

That seemed to satisfy them, and they left. Gods, this place was busy. C.J. slid in after the girls left, and he closed the door behind him; though Aunt Kate popped her head in quickly to ask if I wanted to join them in going out for family brunch. I politely declined, and C.J. said he'd stay with me, so I wouldn't be lonely. I smirked, and Aunt Kate nodded with a quick roll of her eyes.

"Alone at last mon cherie." he whispered loudly once all noise in the house was gone, and the car parked outside was started and left.

"Mhm. Just as you planned, you great thinker." I smiled, but then winced as some memories flooded my mind. I pushed them away. C.J. was different now. He was.

It was then that I noticed, C.J. was still dressed in only his boxers. I chuckled, then sat on Rory's bed slowly; watching C.J. slide in to sit next to me. We were quiet for a moment, and then C.J. finally went to speak.

"Listen. I...-" I cut him off.

Dammit, I couldn't stop myself, okay?

C.J. murfed some as I pushed up against him, kissing him and laying my hands on his shoulders. He was taken aback by the sudden action, but it wasn't too long until he pushed me back onto the bed, and our kisses grew more wild and passionate. As we continued to kiss, I managed to struggle my shirt off, and he managed to unhook my bra and slip down my skirt, along with the boxers I wore. Yes, I wear boxers. Grasping my sides, he placed delicate kisses on my face, then my neck, and finally onto each breast. I tossed my head back some and clutched the sheets on Rory's bed. Heheh, Rory's bed. Poor kid won't be the first to have it on his own bed. I sighed lightly as I felt his length between my legs. With each jarring thrust, it sent waves of electricity through my spine, and heated my face. This day, was different than when C.J. had forced his way with me. Then, it was forceful and hurtful. Now, it was only full of love, and gentleness. After a while, our heated bodies lay in a tangled mess. His chest against my back, and his arms wrapped around my waist; I could feel his heart thumping against my back, and I smiled. He kissed my neck, and then I guess we just... fell alseep.

The slam of a car door woke me, and I glanced at the clock beside Rory's bed. 4:32pm. Wow, had we slept that long? I turned my head to gaze at the still sleeping C.J.. Oh, he was so precious when he slept. Golden bangs were settled in his face, his chest rising and falling with each steady breath. He looked almost, childlike. I didn't have time react when Rory's bedroom door was thrown open. I just whipped my head around to see Bridget, Carey, and Rory all coming in.

"Hey! Okay, we went shopping and-"

"Oh my god!" I saw Carey's face scrunch up as she saw C.J. beside me in the bed. Good thing I had slipped a sheet over us before they came in.

"What's... Eww." Rory saw us both and he froze, mouth agape.

"Well, that's gross." Bridget hunched up like a bird and kind of, did a little grossed out dance. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew..."

"Okay, it's, uhh. Not what you think?" I smiled forcefully, mentally slapping myself.

But, of course to make things worse, C.J. woke up (not even bothering to look where I was looking) and he kissed my neck.

"Awake already? I'd have thought I'd have worn you out."

I blinked, and Carey, Bridget, and even Rory all screeched in unison. "EWWW!!!"

C.J. turned quickly at the screams, and thrust his back into the wall, I guess trying to hide. His head hit the wall as he pushed back, and he raised a hand to comfort the sore spot.

"Ouuch." he whimpered, then raised the sheet up to cover himself more.

"What the- Ew, this is too gross." Bridget shuddered, then turned quickly to leave.

Rory was still in shock, but a sly smile overcame his face quickly and he took a step foreward, smirking then.

"There any room in there for me?"

"Ew." C.J. groaned, and I laughed lightly.

"Ew! Not for you!" Carey snarled, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her as she shut the door.

"That was... uncalled for." C.J. sighed, staring at the door, and then looking down at my shocked expression.

He laughed.

"I don't see anything funny about this, C.J. Now your family is going to think little of me."

"They'd never." he reasurred, kissing my nose, then getting up to throw his boxers back on.

"They might." I quipped.

C.J. shrugged and passed me my clothing as so I could get dressed as well.

There was an akward quiet as C.J. and I raced down the stairs, him following close behind me. I stopped at the bottom to look around, and saw Aunt Kate standing in the kitchen, a look of confusion on her face. C.J. didn't stop quick enough and he bumped into me; so not to let me fall, C.J. grabbed me by the waist and we both laughed lightly. Aunt Kate's confusion seemed to dim, but quickly came back again as Carey and Bridget came in from the dining room.

"Ew. I hope you guys showered." Carey snapped.

"Yeah, and hopefully... it wasn't together." Bridget quipped after Carey. Another blonde moment for her, hm?

"What's... Girls! Now that's not- What do you mean?" Poor Aunt Kate. She was so confused and oblivious.

"Why don't you ask the love birds what happened upstairs?" we heard as Gramps came up the stairs from the basement.

I tilted my head at him in innocence.

"Whatever do you mean Gramps?"

"Yeah, Grampy. What's up your cane, huh?" C.J. laughed at his own joke, but quickly turned away as Gramps lifted his cane to threaten with.

"Don't think my hearing is so far gone, that I can't hear bed springs."

I thought my mouth would hit the floor, I dropped it so open; and C.J. looked like a Cherry Tomatoe his face was so red.

"I thought, you left with Aunt Kate for brunch..."

"Nope."

"Eww!" Bridget squealed again, and Carey just glared.

"Dad!" Aunt Kate sighed, then lifted her hand to her throat.

"Well, uh. Then..." Aunt Kate was at a loss for words. Poor girl.

"Let's eat." I suddenly said, smiling at Aunt Kate with false hope.

She smiled falsely as well, and nodded.

"Yes, uh. Scarlett, would you like to help me with the food?"

"Sure, Aunt Kate."

As I went upstairs to clean up for dinner, I ran into Rory. I smiled, and he smirked lightly.

"Maybe next time, it'll be you and me." he grinned, seemingly not upset or anything that it was his bed that C.J. and I had made love on.

I chuckled and whispered gently as I reached the bathroom.

"Pervert..."

**End Note:** Rory... you little Devil you. 3 Chapter Five should be up soon. I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER SOO MUCH. 3


End file.
